Paradise
by AlyssaReane
Summary: Ally Paradi learns some shocking news, but she finally gets to see her boyfriend Carlos again. This is their fairytale. Rated M for Language and Sex. Enjoy. Carlos/Ally
1. I Wanna Be Famous!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing you recognize. I own my OC Ally Paradi.

I hate this long trip from Minnesota to LA, but I wanted to see my boys. Especially Carlos Garcia, my boyfriend. I missed him so much in the 4 weeks that he, Kendall, James and Logan had gone to Hollywood to be famous. Now here I was sitting in a car with my mom, Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly, on our way to the Palm Woods hotel.

As it turns out Gustavo is my dad, not exactly something you wish for to happen but it helped get me here. I could sing, dance and act as well. Oh yeah about Gustavo being my dad, well apparently 16 years ago Gustavo was in Minnesota and hooked up with my mom, and I'm the result. When I was born he was there but my mom wouldn't move to LA with him, she didn't want to be with him, so I grew up without a dad.

I didn't want anyone to know, I don't want the gossip about how that's the only reason I am getting a record deal. Well Carlos and Kendall knew, they knew everything about me. Kelly touched my shoulder and got me out of my thoughts, with a smile she turned to me and said "We're here Ally," I smiled back at her, I liked Kelly she was relaxed as opposed to Gustavo.

"Kelly, I'm nervous, they boys don't have a clue I'll be here," I said to her as I got out of the car.  
"I know, but they are going to love it. They are waiting in your room. We told them they had to meet, Gustavo there for some video thing," She said. I sighed and walked up to my mom. She had a look on her face which I knew meant she wanted a drink, bad. I followed Kelly and Gustavo through the door. When we finally got outside my room, 3A, I could feel my heart racing.

I had no clue why I was so nervous about seeing my best friends. Maybe because they were the "superstars"" in Big Time Rush now and not the hockey playing brats I've known since I was little. Gustavo turned to look at me, he sighed and smiled as best as he could, and then he and Kelly walked into the room. I heard Gustavo telling the boys to settle down and not fuck up the room, and then I heard Kelly saying that Gustavo has a surprise for them.

Next thing I know she pulls me into the room. I try to smile but then I see Carlos's face and I immediately want to scream. His face is frowning and has a look of disbelief like he doesn't think I'm real. Kendall gets up first and pulls me into a hug saying "Ally Cat, I missed you so much!" Then Logan and James gave me their hugs and hellos. Carlos was still just staring at me. I sighed and tried to hold back my tears.

"Carlos, didn't you miss me, mon amour?" I whispered, I was going to cry if he didn't say something.  
"Oh my god, you are real," He cried, and jumped up over the table and kissed me like I haven't seen him in years, not weeks. When we stopped to breath I hugged him, I never wanted to let him go again. Gustavo cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we got this over with, Ally will be recording with me and she will be staying at the Palm Woods. This is her room. Now you dogs," he said pointing to the boys, "have 2 hours before you need to be at the studio." With that he and Kelly walked out. My mom said hi to the boys as she walked to her room and I knew Carlos felt me tense up when she looked at me

Kendall volunteered them to help me set up my bedroom, which was an experience to say the least. James commented on my lack of hair care products which I retorted that my hair was awesome without any, Kendall was shocked how little I packed for a bedroom, Logan organized my books by my favorites and then in chronological order, and Carlos just never let go of my hand and kissed my cheek or head every minute. We didn't do well apart.  
"Hey, Ally?" He said as he pulled me closer.  
"Yes, Carlos?" I replied wrapping my arms around his tan neck.  
"Please don't ever be away from me again, _querida_." He kissed the top of my head.  
"I won't, I promise _mon chere_." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. We didn't break apart until Kendall cleared his throat. He was always my best friend aside from Carlos, before we stared dating Kendall would come and sneak into my room to make sure I was safe when my mom was wasted, he would stay up with me until I fell asleep, sing to me to calm me down, and keep my temper in check.

Carlos did a lot of that too, except he wouldn't sing to me back then, now whenever I called him when I was still in Minnesota he sang to me. He would call me right when he knew I got out of school and ask how my day went, and tell me how much he missed me. He would also tell me that he loved me more than anything in the world.

Back in the real world, Carlos was laughing at James; he was stuck in front of my mirror staring at his pretty face, while Logan tried to tell him they had to head to the studio. I had to get his attention by force, "Yo! Diamond, move your over-done ass from in front of my mirror." I shouted at him, and laughed as he jumped. He turned to me with a scowl on his face. "I am not overdone, Miss Goldilocks." He said as he tugged at my hair, I just laughed. "We have to go to the studio, baby but I'll come straight here when we are done, okay?" Carlos asked and I nodded my head and kissed him as the boys walked out of the room.


	2. Mommy Dearest

"Baby, I swear all of these recording sessions are going to kill me," I flopped on my bed face first, next to Carlos. He started stroking my hair and leaned down to murmur in my ear, "_pobrecita._" I sighed; it seemed that today was going to be an even longer day. School, homework, recording sessions, coming home to deal with my mom, that's how my life had gone for that last 5 weeks at least I had Carlos to help me. Carlos shifted on the bed so he could hug me. When he pulled me in his arms, I snuggled closer to his neck and inhaled. Carlos always smelled like cologne and laundry detergent.

"Good thing my mom is gone." I whispered and kissed his neck. He moaned, and I pushed him down on the bed. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me close to kiss me roughly. He moved his hands down to my waist and squeezed, I moaned against his lips. Then I heard the front door slam open. My mom was back, I groaned as I rested my head on Carlos' shoulder. I got off of him and we walked into the kitchen to see my mom. She was in a business suit and she smelled like hard core liquor. I wanted to scream at her, her most frequent bender was particularly harsh. Carlos put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down before I got frustrated.

"Good Evening, Ms. Paradi," Carlos said as she picked up a vodka bottle from the counter. Carlos was always polite to my mom even though she loathed him for making me happy. She looked up from her bottle and smiled. It made me want to puke. "Hello Carlos. How are you this great night?" her words were a bit slurred.  
"I'm fine ma'am, and how are you?" He replied and it was more civil then I ever could be.  
"I'm very tired, I had a long day," I snorted at this which wasn't a smart move because it drew her attention to me. "What was that you?" She sneered the words at me.

"Nothing, just you had a long day of doing what? Because as I recall you don't have a job nor do you do anything all day but drink." I was trying to move from Carlos' grip but he held on to me tight, "Ally," he warned. He was use to me and my mom arguing but that doesn't mean he'd let it go on if he could help it. "Do not talk to me like that!" she shouted at me and started to walk in front of where I was. She stumbled a bit and I laughed, she was completely wasted. "I'll talk to you how ever I want to, considering you seem live off of me," mid-sentence Carlos accidentally loosened his grip and I broke from his arms.

"I pay for you to live here; I pay for your clothes, your alcohol, your food, and that expensive ass car you crashed last week! If anyone here is ungrateful, it's you and if anyone in the damn apartment deserves respect, it's me. I sit here and take all your shit because you're my mom, but now, you're just some slacker that lives off of me," I finished with my teeth gritted together. Her eyes were furious as she smacked me and I fell to the floor. I looked up for a moment and saw Carlos run towards me but the sides of my vision were turning, blurring and they went black.

-  
"Ally, I need you to wake up please, _mi amor_," was what I heard in a soft quiet voice before I opened my eyes. When I finally opened them I saw Carlos, Gustavo, Kelly and Kendall all standing around a hospital bed. I scooted up and looked at Carlos' eyes and opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me. "You blacked out when your mom hit you, you're at the hospital, and you are staying here tonight. No arguments, babe," He answered every question I had without even a whisper from me. "Okay, but why are you here Gustavo?" I looked at him, so did everyone else.

"I'm your dad, aren't I? I do care what happens to you," He tried to sound like his normal angry self but I heard the concern in his voice. "Thank you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Ally, you have to stay here over night like Carlos said but tomorrow morning we can come get you and you can pack up some things and stay at Gustavo's house for a while if you'd like." Kelly said as she approached my bed. "Would you mind Gustavo?" I asked him, I didn't want to intrude but I didn't want to see my mom ever again.

He cleared he throat "Uhm, well actually Ally, I had a room made for you. I was hoping you could stay there; I want to take custody of you. Especially after the dogs told me about your mom," I stared at him in shock; Gustavo Rocque wanted to be fatherly? No fucking way. I didn't know what to say, but somehow I managed to say, "Of course, Gustavo!" he walked up and patted my head, I took that as a good thing.

Kelly and Gustavo left but apparently Kendall and Carlos wouldn't leave my side. Carlos kept moving around the bed until I pulled him down onto it and Kendall kept asking questions about random things. After about an hour of those two boys asking a shit load of questions, I couldn't take it anymore. "Will you guys please shut the hell up?" I snapped at them. They both mumbled sorry, and I felt bad for yelling.

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry guys; just can we go to sleep?" They nodded. Kendall went and sat in the uncomfy hospital chair and I snuggled up to Carlos. "Good night Ken-doll." I called out. I heard him say Goodnight lovebirds. I giggled when I felt Carlos kiss me. "Goodnight, kitty." He whispered in my ear and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. New Start

I was nervous as all hell and I couldn't stop shifting in my seat as we rode to Gustavo's house. Kendall, Carlos and I had got the day off of school so they could help me settle in. James and Logan were going to come by after school. We pulled up to the gate, up the driveway to the huge Hollywood house. Gustavo showed me the house and told me not to open a fridge that had a lock on it. I found out later from Kendall it contained pudding. Yeah, I really don't wanna know the story behind that. We walked up the stairs and stopped at the end of the hallway; Carlos grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.  
"Okay, Ally this is your room." Gustavo said and opened the door.

I gasped as I ran into the room. It was huge. In it was a canopy bed that had a white frame with red and black silk bedding. A huge plasma TV sitting on top of a white dresser, a bookcase built into the wall, a white computer desk with a red spinney chair, a bathroom decorated in light purple shades, and a walk in closet already filled with some clothes. The walls were white and covered in quotes in pretty black and red cursive, just like my room in Minnesota. Except for one difference, there was no graffiti from the boys. It missed the sentimental value that was held in all the little sayings and silly teenager things that made it my room, but all in all this was perfect.

"This is amazing; it's everything I could ever want." I ran up to Gustavo and hugged him. It was a little awkward but I wanted to thank him. He patted my back.  
"Well the dogs gave me some ideas, they've known for a while about this." He said and I turned to glare at Kendall and Carlos but they were in a conversation with Kelly. Gustavo put an arm around my shoulder, "Hey, don't get mad at them, I threatened them to not tell you. Apparently we are equally scary when upset." I laughed. Carlos came up to me and hugged me.  
"How do you like it?" he asked, smiling down at me.  
"It's amazing, thank you so much, all of you. Now I just need to fill it with all my junk."  
"Well, we had James and Logan go to your apartment and pack up everything for you Ally." said Kendall.  
"What? You let them go there alone? Are you fucking stupid?" I shouted at him. Carlos grabbed my wrist once I started walking towards him.  
"Calm down baby, she wasn't there, we made sure. All of the boxes are at 2J. You don't have to see her." Carlos spoke softly to me, he was trying to get me to calm down, I knew the moment I looked in his eyes I would. I sighed, "What are we waiting for, let's go get those boxes, I have to move in some time."

Living with Gustavo was much better than I thought. Carlos would stay the night sometimes, the rules were lax, and I didn't have to deal with my mom, I was told she is staying at a hotel, courtesy of Gustavo. He was sending her to Minnesota after the custody battle was over. So far, Gustavo was winning, all we had left was one more court appearance and I would have no ties to my mother anymore.

I smiled as I lay down on my bed. I heard my phone vibrate from my purse. I had 3 texts, 2 from Carlos and one from James. 

The one from James said:  
_Still on 4 actin pract 2morrow?_  
I replied:  
_Yep, see ya then Diamond.  
_

I have been helping him with his acting, and he was slowly getting better, I think Camille could teach him more but she was a little wrapped up in Logan to help out, well more like he was wrapped in her. I went to the texts from Carlos. The first one said:  
_Be seeing your gorgeous face in 20. ;) _  
The next one said:  
_5 minutes away.  
_As I replied the doorbell rang, perfect timing. I practically ran down the stairs to the door and into Carlos's arms. He picked me up bridal style and kicked the front door shut and carried me to my room. I couldn't stop giggling up the stairs.

He placed me on the bed and turned on my stereo, _"The Twist"_ by Chubby Checker was playing. It was one of our favorite songs; we both had a taste for Oldies. He held out his hand and I grabbed it, he pulled me up and we dance to every Oldies song on my i-Pod. He had me spinning and laughing and smiling more than I had in a long time.

"It's so nice to see you happy again Ally." He said as we sat on my bed. "You have been so stressed out and I felt so bad because I didn't know what I could do to help you." He looked so sad. I kissed him and it was filled with so much love and passion. When I pulled away I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into those eyes, "Never think you can't help me, you always help me even just by being here." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Did I ever tell you the story about my _abuela_ telling me about our relationship?" I shook my head as I sat up on my bed.  
"Well, when I was about 10, the first time it was just you and me at my house, not the other guys too, my grandma pulled me to the side and said 'You and that girl have a one of a kind love, something that will never die.' And I just looked at her like she was crazy, I mean I was 10, and we had been friends for forever, but as I started growing older I realized she was right. Then when Kendall told me that you had a crush on me after we played that horrible game of truth or dare when I told that I liked you, I wanted to tell you so bad that I loved you but I didn't want to freak you out." When he finished he story, I laughed. I knew his Grandma was psychic.

"She really said that baby?" I asked, he nodded his head. "I always did love that crazy woman, and your mom. Your mom is amazing, the way that whenever I called her Mrs. Garcia she'd go 'No, honey call me Mama, you are family.' And when we got older how she'd talk to me about my mom or let me stay the night if I was having trouble at home. Your mama can cook some amazing meals. I miss her." I said with a touch of sadness. Carlos's mom loved me like I was her daughter, she swore on everything that me and Carlos would be married until we died, and that even if we weren't I'd always be family, and I'd always be able to call her my Mama.

When I was still in Minnesota I visited her every day. I was making myself sad, Carlos caught on. "Baby, don't be sad, we get to visit them over Christmas." I smiled at him; he always knew what I was thinking. I yawned, it was almost midnight, he chuckled, and "I guess its bedtime?" I nodded my head and got under the covers and poked the top of my head out to wink at him.


	4. Teenage Dream

I woke up in Carlos's arms with my phone ringing. I growled as I reached for the phone. It was Gustavo, "Hello?" I said when I answered it. "You need to come to the studio to record, NOW!" and he hung up. I tried to wake Carlos up but he wouldn't wake up, so I went to the bathroom and filled a glass of water and poured it on him. He jumped up "WHAT THE FUCK?" I smirked at him, with the cup in his face and my other hand on my hip, "Good Morning sunshine, you're coming with me to the studio so, go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen when you're done." He looked angry but I knew he wasn't.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. "We could shower together and save water." He winked at me and I blushed with a giggle. "But we'd be wasting time, now go, and when we get back I'll have a special treat for you baby." He kissed me before he went to the guest bathroom.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Gustavo yelled at us when we walked into the studio. "Go into the sound booth now," He said to be then pointed at Carlos, "Dog, you stay here." I kissed Carlos' cheek and went into the sound booth. "What song do you want me to sing, Gustavo?" I called out. "The new one," he barked at me. The music started playing through the headphones and I started singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now, baby, I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skintight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Gustavo looked extremely impressed. "That was good, Ally," He said through the intercom. "Thanks, do we have to go over it again?" he shook his head. Kelly opened the door, "That was perfect," she said and hugged me. When I walked to Gustavo I got dismissed. With a slightly insulted look on my face I gestured for Carlos to follow as we went to the Palm Woods.

"Hey Paradi do you remember when we were all sitting around outside Kendall's house last winter and you kept naming all the presidents trying to show up Logan?" James asked me. We were all sitting at the poolside fire at the Palm Woods. I laughed, "Yeah I do Diamond. But I won, I knew all of them and he only knew half of them." "That's only because you spent your entire summer studying them!" Logan said tossing a marshmallow at me. "That is not true! I also went to parties, slept over with you freaks, and took soccer." I threw the marshmallow back at Logan but he ducked just in time, "Ha!" he shouted until we realized it hit Jo and she looked angry. I got up to talk to her and whispered into Carlos' ear, "Meet me in 2J after I fix this." 

**CARLOS' P.O.V.: **  
I managed to convince my friends to stay out of the apartment; I had a surprise for Ally. I walked into the apartment with a smile on my face, she tried to get up but I pulled her up and gave her a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey beautiful," I said once I saw her face light up with that smile. "Hi darling," She said pulling me to the couch. She got entranced into the report on BTR, I noticed her i-Pod which was paused on Jupiter Love by Trey Songz, '_yeah we are definitely ready'_, I thought to myself. I laughed at my thought.

"What's so funny Carlos?" She asked and started pouting.  
"Because you actually like the band and the songs." I said as I chuckled and pulled her closer to me.  
"Well of course I do, my boys can sing, baby." She rested against my chest.  
"And I looked at your iPod, that's some sexual content you got there." I chuckled again. She blushed very unnaturally. She was going to say something but I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, it was soft and gentle until she sat on my lap, then it turned hungry. She pulled back breathing heavy. "You know what your eyes look like oceans, so blue and innocent." I whispered, staring into her eyes, they were filled with blue but had specks of green and gold. Ally leaned in and kissed me, packed with more passion than the last she bit down on my lip until it bled, and her tongue flicked out to lick the blood.

"Innocent? Is that what you said?" she said and I nodded my head to shocked to form an answer, she giggled and pulled me back to my surprise. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Everyone is going to be gone for a few hours." She gasped, getting my hint. "Are you sure we're ready Carlos?" I didn't respond but picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room. I put her down on the bed and she pulled me with her. I kissed and nibbled at her neck, making her moan, she took off my shirt and ran her hands down my chest. I pulled her on top of me and kissed her on her lush lips, her nails were digging in my chest; I grabbed her hips, sure to be seeing bruises the next time I looked.

As we made out her blonde hair cascaded across my skin. I rolled over so she was on her back, looking up at me; her eyes were filled with love. She had one hand in my hair and the other scratching down my shoulder. I was breathing heavy as I whispered in her ear "Ally, I love you." I nipped at her jawline, between moans she got out "I love you Carlos." She tore my jeans off, scratching her hands from my waist up to my shoulders. I went in her, I went slowly but started stopping, she was crying. I kissed where her tears were "I'm sorry, do you want to stop?" she shook her head and kissed her on the lips. She moaned and gasped as we kept going. I went harder and deeper, grabbing her waist. I kept mutter how much I loved her in Spanish. It felt like we were one person the entire time. Nothing else in the entire world mattered more than each other right then. She was getting tighter and her breathing was labored, she came saying my name so heavenly that it pushed me over the edge.

Feeling like I just ran a marathon I laid next to her and pulled my love closer to me. We lay together for a while when I heard footsteps in the apartment. She jumped up but I pulled her back down, it was just one of the guys. Kendall opened the door to our room, I smirked as he laughed and muttered "About time," under his breathe. 


	5. Happy Birthday!

"Ally! HURRY UP!" Gustavo yelled up the stairs for me. I couldn't find my shoes and we needed to leave. Big Time Rush was having a premiere party at the Palm Woods. I was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, and a black Escape the Fate shirt that Kendall bought me. My blonde hair was straight and down, for Carlos. I was trying to find my heels, they are hard to miss considering they are black and purple zebra print. I jumped when I heard banging on the door. "I have your fucking shoes now come on!" Gustavo yelled again. I put my shoes on in the limo that was for me and Gustavo. We pulled up to the Palm Woods, and holy fucking paparazzi. I hate the paparazzi, Carlos made them more bearable but I had to wait to see him.

The premiere party was better than you would have expected. Unless your me, because I didn't get any time with my boys. They were too busy preforming or talking with fans aka horny teenage girls. I was sitting on a ledge to some apartment watching everything. Kendall was now talking with Jo, Logan was making out with Camille, James was flirting with some overly tan, boob-job, definitely not natural blonde, and obviously they were all getting laid tonight. I couldn't see Carlos though. I looked everywhere when I saw him walking onto the stage. _'Oh no.'_ I thought as I jumped off the ledge and walked towards the stage.

"Excuse me; I'd like to say something to everyone." Carlos spoke into the microphone. I just made it to the end of the stage._ 'What the hell is he doing?'_ I thought to myself. He pulled me onto the stage with him. My face turned red. "Today is Ally's birthday," he started again, putting his arm around my waist. How could I have forgotten my own birthday? "So I wanted to let everyone here know just how much I love Ally Paradi," he planted a big kiss on my lips, "and have you all wish her a happy 17th birthday." He finished and the entire crowd shouted "Happy Birthday!"

I felt a pair of arms hug me and when I turned around it was Kendall. "Happy birthday, Ally-kins," I scrunched my face at the nickname he had for me that I hated with a passion. "Thanks, Ken-doll. I can't believe I forgot my birthday." He laughed at me, "Only you could, but then again you are really busy lately." I nodded my head at his words, but then I saw Carlos coming towards us and I smiled. "At least you're happy, Alani."

The party was still going on but Carlos and Kendall insisted on taking me up to 2J to give me my presents since we couldn't find Logan or James. I was waiting for them to come out to the living room when my phone rang; I was in such a good mood that I didn't check the caller ID.

"Hello," I answered with a happy tone. "Happy birthday, ungrateful little bitch, you wouldn't even have this day if not for me." I hung up. This was a new low even for my mom. I wanted to go home. Alone. No Carlos. No Kendall. Just me and my bed, but I couldn't tell them that. I'd have to grin and bear it until they were done. They deserved to have fun; they worked their asses off for it.

"Baby, close your eyes!" Carlos shouted to me, and I complied. "Open them," He said when I opened them, I gasped, and I saw Carlos sitting across from me with a jewelry box in hand. In the jewelry box was gold ring with a ruby surrounded around black onyxes. It was so amazing, I leapt into his arms, and he held me like that for a couple of minutes. I didn't want him to let me go, I felt safe in his arms. Kendall came out and handed me a box that was really heavy. I unwrapped it and I saw that it was filled with books. I hugged Kendall; this was one of the best presents ever.

My low mood was still there but for Carlos I had on a mask of happiness, and I was happy for this love from them but the bad was out weighing the good this time. Whenever Carlos turned his back my smile left my face and my nails dug into my arm. I wouldn't worry him tonight. He won't see the frown. "Carlos, I'm going to go home I don't feel so good." I said to him as he was dozing off on the couch. He kissed me, and murmured against my lips, "Feel better Ally, Happy Birthday. I love you."

Kendall walked me to a taxi and he gushed about Jo. "Happy Birthday, Ally," He said as he opened the door to the taxi. I kissed his cheek and went home.

I knew for sure I was alone; Gustavo was still at the party. I walked in my bathroom and pulled out a jewelry box, underneath the false bottom was a shiny new razor blade. I sat down on the ledge of the tub and stared at my arm. I hovered the blade over it, and then pushed it against the skin; I thought for a minute and sliced. I screamed in pain, pain that I hadn't felt in over a year.

**KENDALL POV:**

I knew Ally was going to do something; she was too busy making sure Carlos wasn't looking at her digging her nails into her arm to check if I was. She forgets I know her as well as he does. She's my best friend. I followed her after I got her into the taxi; I sneaked into the house, and walked to her room. I waited outside the door, until I heard something. She was quiet except for movement. It was silent but I listened closer then she screamed.

I rushed to her. She was on the floor, bleeding. I pulled a towel off the rack. "Kendall!" she exclaimed as I held the towel on her arm. "I saw you do the nail thing. I shouldn't have waited to come in," I sighed. She was crying so much, I pulled her to me. She was like another little sister, even if she was older than me. I always took care of her. "Shhh, Ally. It's all going to be okay. I'm here for you." I comforted her. It wasn't the first time, hell it wasn't the second time either. She use to cut all the time, but Carlos helped her get better.

"Don't tell Carlos," She said over and over again. I wanted to cry with her, she was hurting but she didn't dare hurt Carlos, not after all he did to make her better. I checked her wound, the bleeding had stopped. She always kept a first aid kit in the closet. I came back with a huge band aid. I placed it on her cut. Lifting her chin to meet her eyes, I kissed her cheek to comfort her.

"Do you want to go lay down?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was crying again, I moved hair out of her face and tried to calm her. "K-K-Kendall, can you c-c-call Carlos?" she asked through gasping breathes. "Of course I can. Do you want me to just tell him to come here?" she nodded, and then tried to speak normally "I love you, big brother." I smiled as I dialed Carlos, "Love you too, littler sister."


	6. Interview

**CARLOS POV:**  
I rushed to Ally's house as soon as I could. I wish I would have noticed her signs; she was never good at hiding them. She has to be crushed inside, she'll think she let me down and hurt me. I'm just glad Kendall noticed something. The door was unlocked so I just went straight to her room. The sight I saw was a little heart-breaking. Kendall was sitting on the edge of the bed with a sad look on his face, Ally was asleep but her bed had blood on it, not a lot but it still got to me.

Kendall got up and walked towards me "Carlos, man, I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner." I put my hand on his shoulder, "You saved her life, again. You did what you could, which is more than I can say for me. I didn't notice anything." I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "How could I not notice her going back to this?" I asked Kendall. "I only noticed because she was so concerned with hiding it from you she forgot about me," He said to me.

"Did she at least tell you why?" I sat on the bed and grabbed my baby's hand, she was warm. The covers must be too much. I pulled them off her a little bit. "She told me that her mom called her and said some things to her," He looked so serious and pissed off; I didn't want to know what that bitch said to her, because if I did I'd probably go to Minnesota and kill her. I sighed again and looked at Ally, "_Pobresita_, all of the things you go through." Kendall looked at me and smiled, "What are you smiling for?" I asked.

"She's so worried you'll be mad and that she hurt you, but she seems to forget that you love her more than anything and things like this will only make that stronger, won't they?" he asked me. I thought about it for a moment. Ally was use to people leaving or hurting her, but I wouldn't do either. I wanted to be by her side for the rest of my life, we were perfect for each other. "You're right, I love her to death and I'd do anything for her. This just makes me want to be stronger for her."

Ally started to stir, I looked down at her again, and she was blinking her eyes open. "Hey beautiful," I said, and she smiled, a genuine, loving, happy smile. "Carlos!" she hugged me, but then growled in pain, I guess she forgot about the cut. "Baby I'm so sor…" she started but I cut her off with a kiss. "Don't be, you're fine." She smiled at me again. "Hey, where's Kendall?" she asked looking around her room. "I told him to go home and get some rest, I can protect you now." She giggled, "My baby, always the super hero." I chuckled and ran my hand through her hair "Yeah, well this time Kendall was the hero."

**ALLY POV:**

I had to find normal clothes but everything I picked out Kelly shot down. Eventually we decided on light blue jeans, a plaid button up shirt and black heels. I had on little make-up and my hair was in a messy pony. "Perfect picture of wholesomeness," She pinched my cheeks and smiled at me. I had to go to an interview on TV, I was nervous and I hadn't talked to Carlos yet today. I didn't know whether he would be able to come or not.

I was sitting in a large chair, hands folded in my lap waiting for the talk show host to start asking her questions. "Welcome back, to LA in the Morning. We're here with pop star Alani Paradi. She will be giving her first interview to us." She turned to face me with a smiled plastered on her face; I had to hold back a smirk and turned it into a wholesome smile. "Welcome to the show, Ally."

"Thank you for having me." I replied. "Now I'm sure the thing we want to know the most is: what's the backstory between you and Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush?" she asked me and I smiled, Carlos was always my favorite topic. "Well, I've known all the guys from Big Time Rush since I was four; I've been dating Carlos since we were about 15, so we've been dating about three years." I smiled again, she chuckled. "Awh, that's adorable. How did you guys start dating?"

"We were all hanging out in Kendall's basement playing truth or dare and Kendall dared him to admit who he had a crush on, he stammered out my name, God I blushed so hard, I was crushing on him majorly, then after that we started dating." I said. She looked at me, I have a feeling she expected a bullshit story, but I don't lie so I'm sorry the truth wasn't entertaining enough. "Has there been any awkwardness between the other members of the band?"

"Do you mean because of mine and Carlos' relationship?" I asked and she nodded. "Not really, Kendall is my best friend, Logan and I do a lot of educational stuff together, and James and I aren't that close but we get along fine. I guess the only time it was ever awkward was when James had a crush on me for 2 days." I chuckled, and she nodded again.

"With Gustavo Rocque being your father do you feel you get any special treatment at work?" she looked serious, like murdered puppy serious. I laughed, "Hell no," she gasped but I continued, "I wish he treated me special, but he treats me like everyone else, he's the same asshole that he is to the boys to me." I heard her gasp again, which was starting to get on my nerves. "Do you write your own songs?" I nodded, "I write most of them, but Gustavo has written a few."

"Who's your favorite singer or band?" she sounded like a person trying to get a date now.  
"I would have to say The Temptations because…"I stopped when I heard a crash come from backstage, I looked to the back, and so did the interviewer, I smiled when I saw Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. I waved to them, and Carlos waved back and mouthed 'I love you, you're doing great.'

"I apologize, you were saying?" she said to me, obviously annoyed. "Oh, because they have good songs and they sort of just clam me down from a hard day." She nodded again, and I scoffed. "We have one last question, and it's a big one, that we will save for after the break." The 'On-Air' light went off and I ran to Carlos' arms. He hugged me so tight, "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you, we had to get James to flirt with the producer to let us on set." Carlos said to me, I smiled at my 3 best friends. Logan put a hand on my shoulder, "You're really doing great Ally-Cat."

"Thanks Logie." I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "That bitch is really getting on my nerves though." Kendall laughed, "I noticed, you sorta look like you want to tell her off." I scowled "I do."  
Carlos looked at the table, "Do you know what the 'big' question is?" I shook my head. "That worries me, she doesn't like you, I don't want her to ask something bad." He finished. I kissed him, "I know I have you to save me if she says anything that makes me upset, baby."

"Miss Paradi, you need to come back onto the stage, please." One of the crew men addressed me. I nodded to him. I kissed Carlos again, "I love you." I walked back to my chair. The sign light up, the interviewer looked into the camera with her plaster smile. "We are here with Ally Paradi, and we are about to find out the answer to a personal question we found out of recently." I looked at her, she smirked at me and I started to get worried. "We received word this morning that you have been hospitalized for mental illness before is this true?" I looked back to Carlos and the boys, James had joined them, and they all had their jaws to the floor.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered out. "We received news from a close source that you have been hospitalized a few times for mental illness, is this true?" She asked again, hiding a smirk. Next thing I know I see the boys unplugging cords and escorting me out.


	7. Home Sweet Home

"Come on Logan just tell me!" I was sitting in a little café with Logan. We decided that we haven't spent much time together lately so we went to lunch at the first place we spotted that had books in it. "I'm not going to answer your question for fear of my life Ally!" he said to me and I laughed. "Okay fine, if you won't tell me what house I'm in then let's sort Carlos, Kendall and James." I laughed again at the fact we were discussing Harry Potter so seriously.

"I think Kendall would definitely be in Gryffindor. He's loyal and brave, just like the rest of them." He said, and I agreed, Kendall was everything a Gryffindor embodied. "James would be a Hufflepuff, and you'd be a Ravenclaw." I said to Logan. "What about Carlos?" he asked me, it was hard to place him. He was loyal, brave, smart, friendly, hard-working, and ambitious. "You know I think I'd place him in Gryffindor." Logan said to me, and I thought about it then smiled, "Perfect, now seriously what house would I be in?" I started laughing because he looked very uncomfortable.

Finally I heard him mutter something. "What was that Logie?" I said in my sweetest voice. He growled and said through gritted teeth, "I said you would be in Slytherin." I laughed again, "Why is that?" he looked away then back at me. "Well you're cunning, and ambitious, and always try to get your way; the only difference is you aren't evil about it… All the time anyway." I smiled again, "You know I think everyone else would agree with you," I glanced at my watch it was about 8, "let's go back to the Palm Woods, it's getting late."

We got to the Palms Woods at about 8:30, Carlos was in his room and James and Kendall were playing video games. Logan went up to James and snatched the controller from him and started playing with Kendall. I just laughed and walked to the fridge, and grabbed a soda for Carlos; something told me he needed one.

"Hey baby," I said as I walked into the room. He looked up and smiled, and closed the magazine he was looking through before I got a chance to see what it was. "Hey beautiful," he said as he walked up to me and kissed me. Anytime he touched me or kissed me I got all giggly and dizzy. I held out the soda in a kind of awkward way, he took it and laughed. "I was just about to get up and get one, thank you." He pulled me onto the bed next to him.

"How was your day with Logan?" he asked, he was never jealous, just concerned. "It was good, we went to this little café and ate, and it had a bunch of books in it. Somehow we go to talking about Harry Potter houses. We sorted you guys and me." I stopped to breathe. "What houses were we in?" he asked propped up on his elbows looking at me, he had a heart-stopping smile on his handsome face.

I had to look away before I could answer, which made him laugh. "Kendall was in Gryffindor, James was in Hufflepuff, and Logan was in Ravenclaw." He nodded, then pulled me closer to him, "And what about us baby?" I kissed him, "You were in Gryffindor too. I was in Slytherin." He laughed, and mumbled against my head, "Sounds about right."

"What were you reading?" I remembered that before he could passionately attack my lips. He made a huh, sound then went "Oh! It's an apartment book." He reached over and showed the book to me. "Why are you looking at apartments, babe?" I asked him and he blushed, I smiled before he answered. "We are both so close 18 now, so I figure I should look for apartments so I'm prepared." He said still blushing. I started to blush now too, "Prepared for?" He was turning redder by the second. "Doyouwanttolivetogether?" he asked it all so fast and clustered together that I started laughing. I stopped when I saw his face it was sad. "Do you really have to ask me that Carlos? Of course I want to live with you!" he smiled, and I continued, "So do I get to help look for one or is it a surprise?" He sat up and reached into a drawer, he pulled out a key. "I already found a perfect one." I smiled and kissed him fiercely.

We rolled over so he was on top of me, when he stopped kissing me and looked at me and I mean he really looked at me. It was like he was analyzing every inch of my face. "You're tired." He said and then lay next to me again. "I know I am, but I want to go to the apartment." I kissed his cheek. "No, go to bed and we will go tomorrow." I frowned, he never denied me anything. He kissed me, "Trust me, _amor_. Just go to sleep." I sighed and snuggled into his arms. "I love you," was the last thing I said before I fell asleep.

"Close your eyes, Ally." I groaned and did as Carlos asked. We were outside of our new apartment and he wouldn't open the door until I closed my eyes. I felt him put his hand over my eyes and heard him open the door. He led me a few steps then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Open them," and moved his hand. I gasped and kissed him. I was only a few steps into the apartment but on my right there was a bathroom, and on my left there was an office, it was already filled with furniture and our stuff. We walked down the hall which has a closet with mirrors for doors; there was a little kitchenette, the living room, and some stairs. Upstairs was the bedroom and another full bathroom.

We were sitting on the bed, which was my bed from Gustavo's house. "Wow Carlos, you went all out. Although this does explain why you kept making me hang out with Logan or Kendall and why you kept asking me to stay the night at the Palm Woods, you moved all our stuff in here." I said climbing onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck and moved up my jaw to my lips. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for _mi princesa_; she deserves a beautiful condo to live in." I smiled and kissed his cheek, "She doesn't care how beautiful the condo is as long as she has her prince with her."

He looked me up and down, stopping at my lips, which I smiled when I noticed, then my chest, and trailed very slowly down my legs, he was biting his lip. I moaned, that look on his face was too sexy to ignore. "Baby, you look like a goddess." he said run his had up my leg stopping mid-thigh at my skirt. I was wearing an old school uniform, which was just a white button up and a black pleated skirt, with fire engine red stilettos.

I bit my lip as he caressed my thigh, "We should make use of our new room babe," I said as I got up and stood over him. He took off his shirt, and started unbuttoning mine. His hands were always gentle, now moved with such emergency and intensity. When he had about 3 buttons done, I leaned and whispered in his ear, "Just rip it, baby," and he did. In seconds we were both completely naked, on our bed, kissing and touching. His hands kept stroking my side. Suddenly he got up and stood at the side of the bed, with his hand held out to mine, "Do you trust me Ally?" I nodded my head and took his hand.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, he placed me on top of the dresser, which I noticed was conveniently bare. We started making out again; he kissed his way down to my neck and bit down. I moaned and he bit harder, my nails started cutting into his back as his teeth broke my skin. You can call us masochistic but it turned us both on so much more than we already were. He kissed my lips and looked into my eyes, I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, and my hands were covered in blood from his back. His hands roamed my thighs and made little shapes and light touches up and down them.

I couldn't take not having him in me anymore, the pressure was building up, and I was ready to beg him. "I need you so bad _papi_." He groaned in pleasure at my use of the word, he kissed me roughly and thrust into me making me moan and tilt my head back. As we made love, I realized I've never been so happy in my entire life. I had Carlos, and he loved me with his mind, heart and soul, and I loved him back. He'd do anything and everything for me.

I felt his hands squeeze at my hips and I looked into his eyes when he thrust into me, making all thoughts disappear, my world blurred, and my eyes roll back into my head. I only managed to moan his name and such intense ecstasy came over me. I leaned into his shoulder, breathing heavy, his head was on top of mine, and he was breathing even heavier. Once our breathing calmed down, he led me to our bed. I snuggled up to him, he chuckled. "You know what the best part about having our own house is?" he asked me. I laughed, "What's that, honey?" He looked down at me and smiled, "we can sleep naked." We laughed as we intertwined our body together.


	8. Minnesota Bound

**Carlos POV:**

I walked into my apartment and heard the most heavenly and heartbreaking sound. Ally was singing, that's the heavenly, but she was singing '_What Hurts the Most_' by Rascal Flatts, that's the heartbreaking. I hoped neither of us would ever relate to that song, even as beautiful as it is. I tried to figure out where she was, so I could surprise her with the flowers I bought her. A dozen roses as red as blood, they were her favorite. Finally, I figured out she was in the shower and she hadn't heard me come in. I placed the vase on the counter and walked upstairs, undressing once I was at the top.

As I opened the bathroom door she changed what she was singing, now she was singing _'Love Faces'_ by Trey Songz, her taste in music was everywhere. I had a feeling I was wrong and that she knew I was there. I walked into the bathroom and she stuck her head out of the curtain. "I want you, in this shower with me, now," She commanded, sounding sexy as ever and I did as she demanded. I pinned her against the wall of the shower and kissed her, which turned into a lot of touching, and that turned into very wet, hot, shower sex.

I stood in the doorway, watching my baby get dressed. She had a smile on her face and was trying to get her sundress on. The dress didn't want to go down over her chest for some reason. I walked up to her and pulled it down; I was on my knees in front of her. She looked down at me, looking like God's gift to the world, her long blonde hair was down her shoulders, her eyes were bright blue with specks of green and gold, her full red lips were curved up into a smile showing all of her teeth.

She held her hand out to me, "_L'amour_, the ground isn't a proper place for you." I took her hand and stood up. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Why must you always look amazing?" I said to her. Her cheeks turned red, "I don't always look amazing, Carlos." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist. I saw her look down at my hand then walk back to me. "Ally, to me you always look amazing. I love you, and even your so called imperfections are amazing to me." I cupped her face in my hands and looked in her eyes, they were turning green. She was going to cry. She bit her lip, trying to stop the tears, I didn't know what was wrong, and so I just kissed her.

"What's wrong, _princesa_?" I asked her, she bit her lip again and looked away. "I miss home," She whispered out softly. "Then let's go home for a few days, _amor_." I said to her, "I'll call mama in a little bit, and get plane tickets, we will leave Thursday!" I was getting excited now; I haven't seen my family in so long. She looked up at me, and smiled. "You are truly amazing Carlos Garcia," She kissed the tip of my nose and walked down the stairs. That's when I remembered the roses, I leaned over the railing to watch her gasp, and smell them. I loved making her happy. "Baby, want some corndogs?" she called up the stairs, my second weakness after her, how could I say no? "Yes!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs.

Ally was gone shopping with Jo and Kendall was over playing some video games. I was sitting in the office looking up plane tickets. I hadn't called my mom yet, she was just getting off work. I ordered 2 tickets to Minnesota when my phone rang; I picked it up without checking the caller ID. "You and Ally are staying here you know that right?" it was Mama. "How did you know we were going there, Mama?" I asked her. "A mother always knows." She said and I chuckled. "Are you sure you want us to stay there, I mean we can always get a hotel." I heard her gasp, "Carlos Garcia, you really think I'd even let you get a hotel? You have been in Hollywood too long." I laughed, "Well, where else would we stay but home, Mama?" I could practically see her grin in my mind when she answered, "Exactly, now you and Ally will stay in your old room and on Thursday when you get here there will be a nice dinner waiting for you two and you're grandmother has a surprise for you, the old woman won't even let me know what it is!" she ranted for about a half hour before I stopped her. "Mom I have to go pick up Ally, I'll talk to you later, love you." And I hung up.

"Ally-Cat? Babe you sure you have everything?" I yelled up the stairs, Ally had a habit of forgetting something, so I made sure she made a list and checked it 5 times, and I checked it twice. She walked down the stairs smiling at me, wearing just skinny jeans and a bra. "Yes I am, Carlos." She said smiling at me. I laughed, "Babe what about a shirt?"

She laughed with me, then walked towards me, kissed my cheek and went to the dryer. She pulled out a plain green V-neck and grabbed a purple cardigan. I bit my lip as I watched her pull it on. "Ready to go baby." She winked at me. I grabbed our bags and followed her out the door. The cab riding to LAX was short, and soon we were on our way home.


	9. The Windy City

"Carlos what the hell do you mean we aren't going back to LA?" I shouted at my lovely Latin boyfriend in the back of a cab on our way to the airport. "We. Are. Not. Going. To. LA." He punctuated every word, which made me even angrier, so I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed digging my nails in. "Tell. Me." I said through gritted teeth, but all he did was smile. "Babe I keep having thoughts of yesterday, the more you dig those well-manicured nails into my shoulder." I blushed and moved my hand away and tried a different approach.

I kissed his cheek and hugged him, sort of. "Darlin', where are we going?" I spoke softly and kindly. He chuckled and turned his head to plant a kiss on my lips. "Not going to work Ally, you'll know once we get on the plane. I'm sorry but you are just going to have to suck it up Miss Stubborn." He replied, still smiling. I on the other hand was pouting until we got on the plane.

We were sitting on the plane it was about to depart and Carlos had gone to extreme lengths to keep our next location from me. I couldn't take it anymore, I turned to him to ask and he put his hand over my mouth and the pilot spoke through the speaker. "You are now on board the flight from Minneapolis to Chicago, please fastness your seatbelts and enjoy your flight." My eyes and face lite up at the word Chicago, I've always wanted to go there. I hugged and kissed Carlos, "Oh baby this is so amazing." He smiled mid-kiss and said "I know." 

The flight was only an hour and a half long so I just took a nap. Carlos got a room at the Elysian hotel, which is only one of the nicest hotels in Chicago. I was currently lying on our honeymoon suite bed. It was white and fluffy. I pulled Carlos on the bed when he walked past. He landed on top of me but he was smart enough to put out his arms so he didn't crush me. "Hey" I smiled up at him. He kissed the tip of my nose, then my forehead. "Hey you" He said with a grin, and then playfully smacked my butt, "You should get that cute little butt of yours in the dress I bought for you so we can go to Navy Pier, like promised." I laughed and sighed, I wanted to stay in bed all night, but Carlos was persistent about Navy Pier.

"Oh Carlos! This is so amazing, even if my feet hurt, we have a bunch of stuff for everyone back home, and I love the panda you made for me at Build-A-Bear!" We spent the last two hours shopping around at Navy Pier, even in LA there was nothing like this place. We were all the way in the back now, on the outside that was looking over Lake Michigan. There was a full moon and it was glistening off of the lake, it was so romantic. He had a smile on his face and his hands were in his pockets, we were the only people back here. It was a secluded area, like a little square cut off; it had a bench facing the lake so I set my bags on the bench. "You know what I love about your hair?" Carlos said, moving one of his hands from his pocket to move a strand behind my ear.

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips almost touching his, "What's that baby?" He moved so his lips brushed my ear, "It shimmers in the moon." His breath sent chills down my neck, I had to kiss him and I had to have him. Before I could kiss him, he made me sit on the bench. "Why am I sitting on the bench and you're standing?" I asked, slightly confused and worried when he turned away. "I love you with all my heart, you know that right?" He asked turning around to face me; he was sweating and his hands were in his pockets again.

I bit my lip to hold back tears, I didn't know what was going on, "Carlos what are you getting at?" He sighed and dropped to his knee, in a swift motion pulling out a little black box. "Carlos…" I inquired again. He sighed again and opened the box to reveal a ring, a gold ring with a huge sparkly diamond with surrounding sapphires, "Alani Paradi I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to take my last name and to have perfect little Latin/French children together. Will you marry me?" I felt tears roll down my cheek, "Carlos Garcia, of course I'll marry you, I love you!" He slid the gorgeous ring on my finger and I jumped into his lap making us fall over.


	10. Forever

I have a problem of just walking into 2J, never knocking, but I was told to come over by Kendall. When I saw James sitting on the couch I sat next to him, "Hey Diamond, where is Kendall?" He looked at me with a smile, "Jo just came and dragged him somewhere about 2 minutes ago." I had to choke back a sigh, I love Jo but I swear every time I try to see Kendall she fucks it up. "Well what are you doing?" I asked James, getting up.

"Watching TV." He replied staring at the TV. I looked and fell back on the couch, laughing. "You're watching SpongeBob? James Diamond you are so lame!" He started laughing too, "Oh screw you Paradi, you love SpongeBob don't deny it." We sat watching SpongeBob for about 5 minutes before James spoke up again. "So you and Carlos are getting married." I smiled, glancing down at the beautiful ring glistening on my left ring finger. "Yes we are. I mean not right away, we want to go to college for a few years before we do."

I noticed James looking at me with a sort of sadness but he spoke before I could ask him what was wrong. "That's cool. I just hate that I never told you how I felt." I didn't know what to say but I had to say something, "I'm sorry James, I have to go." We both go up at the same time but James had swung his arm, hitting me hard in the face. "OW!" I shouted, dropping to the floor. "Oh shit, Ally!" I felt James's arms on me trying to help me up. "Are you okay?" He said looking at my face. My nose was bleeding and I could feel my lip swelling. "Stay here." He ran to the bathroom, my hand was getting covered in blood.

James came back with a towel for me. He was pressing it to my face lightly. "I'm so sorry Ally." I just groaned as he applied more pressure, my face fucking hurt! I tried to speak, "I think my nose is broken." I spoke slowly. James nodded his head, "Tilt your head back." He had his hand on my chin and tilted my head. "Nah, you're fine." He was smiling.

"Diamond why the hell are you smiling while I bleed to my death, you are a fucking sadist." I laughed, he didn't laugh or chuckle he was just staring at my lips. "Yo, Diamond, what are you lo-"he kissed me mid-sentence. I pushed him off me and heard his head hit the wall. I got up and ran to get a cab and go home. Once I was in the cab I couldn't breathe, what the hell just happened.

**Carlos POV:**

I had to rush to stir the spaghetti sauce and noodles before Ally got home, I wanted to make dinner for her because she always cooked for me. The sauce was boiling over because I could find a big enough pan, now I remember why I wasn't supposed to cook messy meals.

I set up the table and made sure to clean up my mess. My baby was going to be so happy. I love making her happy. I heard movement in the hall; I was hoping it was her so the food wouldn't get cold. I ran up the stairs to change my shirt to something less spaghetti stained. I pulled on a red V-neck as I heard the door shut and heels clicking down the hall, then stop and a gasp. "Carlos!" Ally screamed so I'd come down.

"Hey beautiful" I shouted as I walked down the stairs, she had her head down. "Baby did you make this for me?" She asked staring at the food. "Yes." I replied wrapping my arms around her. She had her hand on mine. "Thank you, I have to run upstairs real quick though baby." She removed my arms and went up the stairs shielding her face from me, that wasn't normal so I followed her.

Ally had locked herself in the bathroom; I placed my ear on the door. I heard water running and her crying. I knocked, "Alani let me in." I heard her crying turn to breathless sobs when she unlocked the door. I pushed it open and saw her sitting on the tub with her face in her hands. I walked up to her and moved her hands, and tilted her chin up. I gulped when I saw her face, but then I gritted my teeth, I'd hurt whoever hurt her.

"What happened?" I asked pulled her into my lap on the floor, she rested her head on my shoulder. I glanced down at the bloody nose and the busted lip that was bruising. She took a deep breath and told me what happened, everything that happened. When she finished her story I was so angry I didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Baby, did he really kiss you?" I couldn't believe James, I mean the bloody nose and messed up lip were an accident but he kissed my fiancée! She just nodded her head. I wrapped my arms around her tighter and kissed her cheek, "it's okay baby."

She turned her body so we were face to face. "I'm so sorry Carlos, I'm so sorry." Her eyes were green as grass and full of tears, "This isn't your fault, sweetie. Come on let's go eat dinner." She tried to get up but I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She was looking up at me, smiling. "Carlos, you are lucky you are so sexy in red, or else I'd kick you." Laughing I set her down at the table, "_Bon appetite mi amor_." That produced a giggle, "French and Spanish aren't you the linguist."

**Ally's POV:**

I was snuggled up to Carlos in our bed; we were both naked considering we finished our night activities. "I love when you play with my hair Carlos." I said as he twirled strands of my blonde hair. I felt his chest rise and fall as he chuckled, "If we have a daughter I want her to have your eyes and hair, but my skin. You're pale, like a vampire." That remark caused my face to turn to disgust, and judging by his laughter Carlos knew that. "Oh Carlitos you will pay for that!" I said turning and tickling him.

He turned the attack on me, tickling me until I shouted truce. He was leaning over me as I tried to catch my breath. "Baby?" he said. "Hmm?" I replied. "Don't ever leave; I have more fun with you than anyone else." I looked at him, his eyes were a little sad, but sparkled none the less. "I'll never leave and I don't want to leave and I'd be nothing without you." He grinned and kissed me. "Good" he said, as our phones rang at the same time.

We both groaned and grabbed our phones. "Gustavo?" he asked me, I just nodded my head. "Hey! We get to sing a song together; it's called Count on You." I perked up reading the text from Gustavo; I'd always wanted to sing a song with Big Time Rush, now I could. I didn't notice Carlos climb up and snatch my phone pulling me to his chest, lying on the bed. "Mmh, I love lying on your chest." I felt him kiss my head, "I love you."


	11. One Hit

Carlos and I got to the studio late so we had to be rushed into the sound stage right away. We had to start singing right away.

_Me:  
Now, I'm about to give you my heart but remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me_

Kendall:  
I heard love is dangerous, once you fall you're never getting up,  
but the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me.

Me:  
Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me.

_Kendall:  
What would I wanna do that for?_

_Me:  
Don't use me, take advantage of me, make me sorry I ever counted on you.  
_

_All:  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5, baby I'm counting on you_

Kendall:  
Understand I've been here before, I thought I found someone I finally could adore

Carlos:  
But you failed my test but gotta know her better so I wasn't the only one

James and me:  
But I am willing to put my trust in you  
baby you can put your trust in me

_Carlos:  
Just like a count to 3  
you can count on me and you're never gonna see _

_Logan:  
No numbers in my pocket  
anything I'm doing girl I'd drop it  
I've got you _

_James:  
Because you're the one  
I'm giving my heart to  
but I gotta be the only one  
_

_Me:  
Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me._

_Kendall:  
What would I wanna do that for?_

_Me:  
Don't use me, take advantage of me, make me sorry I ever counted on you.  
_

_All:  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)  
Baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)  
_

_Me:  
I really hope you understand that if you wanna take my hand._

_James:  
That you put yours over my heart.  
I promise to be careful from the start._

_Me:  
I trust you with loving me._

_Kendall:  
Very, very carefully._

_Me:  
Never been so vulnerable._

_James and me:  
Baby I'll make you comfortable._

_All:  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (yeah)  
Baby, I'm counting on you (oh)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)  
1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 (Baby, I'm counting on you)_

_Me:  
Now I'm about to give my heart so remember this one thing.  
I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me._

We re-did the song a few times before we got a good track. I was very happy that we got our shit together and made a good song, not only was everyone expecting it but it was a cute song and our voices were harmonious. I walked out of the sound stage because the boys needed to go over _'Til I Forget About You_ one more time before we could leave.

I was sitting on the couch watching the boys, mainly Carlos, when Kelly came up to me. "What happened to your lip?" she sounded motherly. "James accidentally hit me, who knew the pretty boy could hit hard?" I chuckled, even though it was an accident I didn't want her to press about the rest of the situation. "Aww, well at least it's not that bad. Did you decide a major yet? Last week Carlos said you were having trouble." I shifted in my seat and sighed, I was having trouble finding a major for when we went to UCLA.

"I don't know I'm probably going to go with American History. Photography would be a strong second. I know Carlos is going for Art, Logan for medical, James for acting, and Kendall is not picking a major." I bit my lip thinking about this; it wasn't as big of a deal as they were making it. Kelly got up and put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll make the right choice." She said before she left and the boys came forward.

I felt Carlos kiss the top of my head, "Hey want to go to get some food babe?" he spoke, but for some reason I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at Kendall; there was something off about him. His personality was different, more upset. Even when we were singing, especially when he was singing the break up song you heard sadness in his voice. After 3 minutes of just watching his mannerisms I finally got what was wrong.

"Kendall!" I shouted making him jump, "Why didn't you tell me?" I said hugging him. I felt the others eyes staring into me but I didn't care. "I was going to, last night, but when I got back James told me you left. I'm sorry." Kendall said when I pulled away. "James said that you were with Jo." I was starting to get confused. "I was and we got it a huge argument and then we broke up. Wait, Ally what happened to your lip?" he said finally noticing the busted lip. "So you and Jo, no more?" I asked, ignoring his questions. He nodded his head. I hugged him again, this time he held me in place, and was studying my lip.

"Kendall let go of me." I said struggling to beak his grip. "Who hit you?" I saw James back away, but Carlos and Logan move forward when Kendall spoke. "No one!" I was still struggling. "Ally don't lie to him," Carlos said through gritted teeth. "It was an accident Carlos!" I shouted to him, the truth was accident or not it would still piss Kendall off and I didn't want to be responsible for any drama with the boys. The fact that James looked so hurt and regretful made it worse; I liked James I really did.

Carlos spoke again, "Alani, tell him or I will." I didn't know what to do, my mind was spinning and next thing I know I was crying, which made Carlos take me from Kendall, holding me he whispered in my ear, but in Spanish so Kendall and Logan wouldn't understand, "It's okay to tell them. No grudges, except from me, I get one hit." I couldn't deny Carlos that so I nodded, but spoke "You tell them." He kissed me, "Okay baby."

I heard Logan whisper to Kendall "I hate when they talk in Spanish!" Kendall chuckled, so did I. Logan hated that I learned languages faster than him. I got up when Carlos started telling them what happened, I saw James slip out the door. I did too. I found him in the lobby, his head in his hands. I bit my lip and walked towards him placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked up as I spoke, "I'm sorry James." His eyes were rimmed red. "No, Ally don't be sorry. I'm sorry, for accidentally hitting you, and for kissing you. I just wanted this crush to go away; I mean you are marrying Carlos. I love Carlos, he's like my brother, and I can't have feelings for his fucking wife!"

I sat down next to him, "Did it go away?" I questioned, James looked me right in the eye. "Yes." I sighed, running my hand through my hair, "James, you have to talk to Carlos, but I can't say that pretty face is going to still be pretty." He laughed, "Yours still is. Does it hurt?" I shook my head. "Hey you know something?" I asked getting up, he followed suit, "What?" I turned and smiled, "I use to have a crush on you, like when we were 12." He laughed.

Before we were even fully in the room Carlos punched James. "Shit!" James exclaimed covering his face. Carlos looked at me, taking in my features; he knew everything was good now. "I'm sorry bro, but you deserved it." Carlos said patting James on the back. "I'm sorry too man." I laughed as they hugged. I tugged at Carlos' shirt. "Uhm, my boyfriend needs to take me home now, please?" I watched him grin before he picked me up bridal style, "As you wish_, princesa_."


	12. The End

**A/N: So this is officially the last chapter, I might make random one-shot events in the future I'm not sure at this moment. Since this takes place five years after chapter 12, they are now 23. **

**Five Years Later:**

I was rushing to clean everything up before Carlos got home, I had big news to tell him and I didn't want anything to distract him, plus he's a neat freak. When I finally heard the door open I was watching history stuff on the TV, I didn't turn around, I just shouted, "Hey hubby!" Oh yeah, we're married now. I'm officially Mrs. Carlos Garcia, how cute! "Hola Mrs. Garcia." I heard him say followed by the sound of plastic hitting the floor. I started to get up and see what Carlos brought, when he said "Stay, and don't turn around either!" I laughed but listened.

I was listening to the sounds coming from the hallway to figure what he was doing but all I heard was what sounded like him opening a box. I drummed my fingers against my thigh, getting impatient; I felt his hand go over my eyes. "Carlos, what in the world are you doing?" I asked trying to move his hand as I heard a meow to my left. "Hold out your hands, Ally." I did, and he moved his hand and I opened my eyes. Carlos placed a fluffy white ball in my hand, well it wasn't a ball, it was a kitten!

"A kitten? For me! Why?" I questioned him fast as I petted the little creature. "Because you want one so bad, and I figured why shouldn't you have a cat? I went to the humane society and found this little girl, she's really friendly. Want to know what her name is?" He reached out to pet her, I nodded my head. "Her name is Asteria, after the Greek goddess of stars." I smiled, "I like that. Did you name her baby?" He nodded.

**Later that night:**

"You spoil me so much Carlos." I said laughing as I reached to grab another slice of the delivery pizza we ordered. Tonight we were staying home, eating junk food and watching bad horror movies. He leaned over me to kiss me, "You're my queen, of course I spoil you!" He kissed down my neck before getting up to put in another movie, "And you seduce me. Very cruel, although I probably seduce you more." I said with a smirk spread on my face, I heard him laugh, "I think it's a tie. Oh baby I forgot to ask, how was the doctors?"

I started playing with my nails, "It was good. You know how much I love you?" I felt him flop on the couch next to me; his arm went around me instantly, "What's wrong?" I sighed, and I figured that I should probably tell him, I don't know why I'm worried, he wants this, I'm just worried that he won't want it now that it's real. I pointed to him, "Papa bear," I pointed to myself, "Mama Bear," then I pointed to my stomach, "baby bear." I shrugged my shoulders and smiled a little.

Carlos was just staring at me. I looked into his eyes, I always found the truth there, they were deep pools of chocolate, but I saw them sparkling, he was happy. "You're…. We're… How long?" He stumbled at the words, I smiled he was so adorable flustered. "The doctor said about five weeks." I kissed his cheek, making him move to in front of me; he got down on his knees and pulled my shirt up revealing my tummy which was a little bigger, not noticeably though. "Wow." He said placing his hand on the center, and kissed the sides. I placed my hand over his, he looked up at me smiling, and God knows I loved that smile. Even when we were little and his lost his front teeth, I loved that smile, maybe because it almost never left his face. I bent to kiss him, pulling away I tried to be seductive as say "You know pregnant women can have sex until the third trimester?" but the movie made a loud crashing noise making me jump and fall on top of him.

We were laughing so hard that we couldn't breathe. "Ally aren't you not afraid of horror movies?" he said laughing still. "Oh shut up, it was all sweet then BANG!" I replied laughing. He pulled me closer to him, placing kisses everywhere he could reach. "Bedroom?" he asked, I shook my head. "No, right here," I said kissing him. He smiled, "You know we're going to need a bigger house, because this apartment is cramped." I smiled back, "Let's worry about that tomorrow." I pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.


End file.
